Este diario pertenece a Quinn Fabray (Divinitates)
by Elterceroendiscordia
Summary: Quinn Fabray escribe su vida desde los seis años después de haber recibido como regalo un diario. Basado en Divinitates. Es una serie de Onesohots.
1. Mi regalo de cumpleaños

**Disclaimer: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Este uno de los one-shot que voy a escribir para ver el punto de vista de Quinn, a medida que pasa el tiempo en la historia se irá viendo el cambio de Quinn. Espero que os guste.

Que no lo he dicho...Emmm la foto del diario de Quinn está en mi Tumblr es Elterceroendiscordia o Divinitatesfic (Lo sé, me he currado los nombres).

* * *

_Día 18 julio de 2002_

_Querido diario,_

_Realmente no sé porque hago esto, mis papis me han regalado el diario._

_Creo que no saben que ya tengo seis años y soy mayor para esto..._

_He cogido la cámara de mi padre y he estado jugando con las chicas._

_Berry se nos ha unido, Santana le ha hecho una foto mientras jugaba con Britt._

_Creo que es genial..._

_No sé porque no he podido hablar aún con ella desde ese día. Habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde el día que nos conocimos. Después de que me interrumpiera, tardé una semana en volverla hablar, y fue porque Britt-Britt me obligó._

_La verdad la conocí y me llevé muy bien con ella. Santana y Brittany se volvieron muy amigas, yo me sentía un poco sola a veces, pero cuando eso pasaba, Rachel estaba allí._

_Descubrí que Santana era muy sobreprotectora con Rach._

_Un día me pegó cuando hice llorar a Rachel, nunca más hice llorar a Rachel._

_Nos hicimos muy amigas, e incluso quedábamos a jugar sin Santana y Brittany. Un día la cité en mi casa del árbol, me había comprado un nuevo videojuego y quería enseñárselo._

_Fue ese día en el que la dejé de hablar. Un mes antes de mi cumpleaños, fue cuando dejó de ser mi amiga._

_Yo subía las escaleras del árbol con mi videojuego en la boca, y cuando me asomé para ver si había llegado fue cuando los vi. Ella y Sammy, se estaban besando, Rachel tenía los ojos muy abiertos mirando a Sammy y Sammy tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sus manos agarraban a Rachel por los brazos, la tenía apretujada. Cuando lo vi, sentía ganas de llorar, bajé corriendo de allí e incluso me llegué a caer. Me sentía triste, enfadada y sola. Sola, nunca antes me había sentido así hasta ese día._

_Rachel intentó hablar conmigo pero me negué, la ignoré y no quería estar con ella. Me sentía tan triste…_

_Hoy, el día de mi cumpleaños, se acercó a mí, pero yo la huí, ella se veía tan triste cuando la llamé Berry y no Rachel o Rach…_

_Fui con Santana y Brittany que estaban juntas de nuevo, cogí la cámara de mi padre y empecé a hacer fotos a todo, hubo un momento que Berry se nos unió, y Santana me robó la cámara y le tomó una foto, salía tan adorable..._

_Bueno, ya es tarde, mamá me manda a dormir, adiós. Hasta mañana._


	2. Rachel, lo siento

**Disclaimer: **Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**N/A: **Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. La verdad es que me gusta escribir el diario de Quinn. Es fácil por no tienen que tener conexión unas ideas con otras.

Espero que os guste el capítulo. Espero vuestros reviews.

* * *

_Día 15 de septiembre de 2003_

_Querido diario,_

_Hoy he entrado en el Portal, ha sido horrible._

_Le pedí a Rachel que me acompañara, le aseguré que era su deber como guardián, ella estaba detrás de mí todo el tiempo._

_Rachel ha salido quemada, la he quemado yo._

_Yo solo quería protegerla, unos bichos con alas la tenían rodeada. Eran "Wuailiguels", son bichos con alas, y plumas duras como el acero, sus garras son capaces de partir a alguien por la mitad. Mi padre me ha hablado hoy de ellos cuando nos han rescatado._

_Rachel ha estado sangrando mucho._

_Rachel me ha dicho que me quiere antes de quedarse dormida._

_Rachel me pidió que sea su amiga. Santana no quiere que me vuelva a acercar a Rachel._

_Yo no quiero dañar a Rachel. Quiero que piense que la odio así no se acercará más a mí._

_No quiero que me odie. Yo también la quiero._

_No me acercaré a ella. Nunca más._

_Rachel tiene quemaduras muy graves y le han rasgado el brazo. Han dicho que lo puede perder._

_Puck no me habla, ni siquiera me mira cuando yo lo hago._

_Brittany ha estado llorando durante horas, Rachel era su mejor amiga._

_Jake no ha aparecido en toda la mañana, estará escondido, como siempre que está triste._

_Sam no ha parado de llorar desde que llevaron a Rachel al médico._

_He descubierto que nosotros no vamos a un médico como los demás niños, sino que tenemos uno especial._

_Me tengo que ir a dormir, adiós, mamá dice que es tarde y que mañana podré ir a ver a Rachel._

_Quiero que ya sea mañana._

_Día 19 de septiembre de 2003_

_Se acerca el cumpleaños de Rachel._

_Este año íbamos a ir a Disney World, no creo que ya vayamos._

_Rachel está hospitalizada, ha dicho mi mamá. Dicen que pronto despertará._

_Yo le estoy guardando todos los deberes, sé que ella así lo querría, ella siempre ha sido muy responsable._

_Hoy Sam ha intentado pegarme, Jake le ha pegado un puñetazo que le ha dejado en el suelo._

_Él piensa que no es mi culpa, es un buen amigo, me ha abrazado y me ha prometido que todo irá bien._

_No sé si creerle. Quiero que Rachel despierte e intente llamar mi atención como siempre._

_Brittany ha intentado hablar con Santana para que me perdone._

_Yo sé que no lo hará. Por al menos no ahora._

_Me tengo que ir a dormir, mamá dice que es tarde. Mañana no podré ir a ver a Rachel, pero pasado mañana si. Debo dormir ya para que pasen los dos días rápidos._

_Día 22 de septiembre de 2003_

_Querido diario,_

_Hoy es el cumple de Berry, todo el mundo está triste._

_Sé que es mi culpa. Santana me lo recuerda todo el tiempo._

_Puck no me habla, mi mejor amigo no me habla._

_Sam ha intentado pegarme otra vez, está muy enfadado. Jake y Brittany me han defendido. Ellos juntos a nuestros padres son los únicos que dicen que no es mi culpa._

_Yo sé que es mi culpa. Dicen que Rachel debe despertar pronto._

_Ha sido culpa mía. Echo de menos a Rach. Ella lleva durmiendo durante una semana. Aún no ha despertado. La noticia buena es que despertará pronto y que no perderá su brazo, aunque le quedará una cicatriz para siempre para que sepa que todo es culpa mía._

_Todo ha sido culpa mía, yo no quería, fue sin querer._

_Santana tiene razón, soy un monstruo que le ha hecho daño a su prima pequeña._

_No estaba preparada para entrar al Portal. Rachel no debería haberme seguido._

_Santana tiene razón, soy mala, no soy buena para Rachel._

_Debo ir a dormir ya. Mamá dice que es muy tarde. Mañana es sábado he decidido pasar el día con Rachel._

_Día 1 de octubre de 2003_

_¡Rachel ha despertado! He ido a verla, dicen que volverá al cole en unas dos semanas._

_Le he dado mi regalo de cumpleaños. Era un oso de peluche._

_Ella creyó que éramos amigas. Le he tenido que decir que no._

_Ha estado llorando ahora por mi culpa._

_Me prometí no hacerla llorar._

_Santana me echó de la habitación. Yo también he llorado._

_Puck no dejaba que nadie se acercara a su prima._

_Mamá se llevó a Santana y a Puck a comer un helado._

_Ella sabía que quería estar con Rachel._

_Brittany y Jake se habían unido a los chicos, seguramente para que pudiera hablar con Rachel._

_Rachel me abrazó cuando le di los deberes. Me volvió a repetir que me quería._

_Yo también quiero decirla que la quiero, pero preferí huir._

_Rachel parecía triste mientras huía._

_Brittany ha hablado mucho tiempo con Rachel, parecía feliz, yo me he sentido feliz._

_Ella está bien. Seguiré trayéndole los deberes, después la volveré dejar de hablar._

_Sé que solo conseguiré que se sienta triste. Pero sé que es lo mejor._

_Me tengo que ir a dormir, mamá dice que es tarde. Quiero que pasen ya las dos semanas y ver a Rachel, aunque sea con el brazo escayolado por aquí._

_Yo también te quiero Rachel._


	3. Reunión de Divinitates

**Disclaimer:** Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**N/A:** Aquí otro mini capítulo, la verdad es que me aburro y quiero que me empiecen a subir capítulos de los fanfics que leo ¡Ya!

Espero que os guste, espero vuestros Reviews.

* * *

_3 de diciembre de 2003_

_Querido diario,_

_Han pasado ya unos meses desde que Rachel salió del hospital._

_Todo sigue igual, ella siguiéndome y yo ignorándola._

_Santana y Puck dicen que ya me han perdonado. No les creo, pero sé que lo intentan._

_Santana me ha vuelto a tratar como siempre._

_Sam sigue enfadado pero me ha dicho que quiere volver a ser mi amigo._

_Creo que Rachel tiene mucho que ver._

_¿Cómo alguien tan pequeñito puede ejercer tanto poder en gente tan fuerte?_

_Puck y Santana parecen unos guardaespaldas, intentando proteger todo el tiempo a Rachel._

_Hoy fue la reunión actual de Divinitates._

_He conocido muchos hijos de descendientes de Dioses._

_Papá me ha enseñado que me tengo que presentar a otros Divinitates diciendo: "Hola soy Lucy Quinn Fabray, hija de Hefesto". En la reunión vi a otros niños presentarse así…fue interesante._

_Santana y Rachel han venido con nosotras por ser guardianas._

_Conocí a un chico un mayor que nosotros que se llamaba Brody, se presentó a Rachel con un: "Hola, Soy Brody Weston, hijo de Afrodita pero tu me puedes llamar como quieras"._

_¿Qué se creía ese niño? Sólo tiene ocho años…_

_Rachel no ha hablado con muchos niños, pero porque Santana no dejaba que nadie se le acercara._

_Vi como Rachel se sentaba en un banco sola mientras Santana se iba con Brittany por ahí, y Puck intentaba no pegar a los niños que se acercaban a nosotras. Iba a acercarme pero vi como una chica con el pelo castaño claro, y ojos marrones se sentaba junto a ella._

_Era una niña muy guapa, era hija de Atenea, se llamaba Jemma. Se veía muy inteligente._

_Parecía que Rachel y ella habían congeniado. Estaba enfadada y triste. No quiero que nadie se acerque a Rachel. Y mucho menos que hablase con ella._

_Luego vino Santana y pensé que la echaría pero en vez de eso se sentó con ellas y con Britt y se pusieron a hablar._

_Creo que se dieron los Messenger…_

_Brody se acercó a mí y me habló de Jemma, era hija de Atenea, ella es la que lidera su grupo de Luz._

_Papá a la vuelta me explicó que iba el grupo de Jemma, al parecer son los encargados de mantener el Portal abierto y que nadie se quede allí para siempre, son la inteligencia hechas personas…_

_Yo también soy inteligente, Rachel debería hacerme caso a mí._

_También conocí a un chico con el que me he hecho muy amiga, se llama Leo, es otro genio, es hijo de Apolo. Forma parte del grupo de Luz. Es un gran chico._

_Tengo su Messenger…_

_Bueno, me tengo que ir a dormir, mamá dice que es tarde. Adiós. Hasta mañana._


	4. ¡Navidad, Navidad dulce Navidad!

**DISCLAIMER:** No me pertenecen ni Glee ni sus personajes.

**N/A:** Espero que os guste. Reviews por fius. Ya es tarde aquí, mañana o así subiré en Divinitates. Gracias por comentar siempre _SakuraC319. G_racias por tomarte la molestia.

_24 de diciembre de 2003_

_Querido diario,_

_¡Hoy es Nochebuena y mañana Navidad! Ande, ande la marimorena y… no sé qué más…_

_¡Hoy es Nochebuena!_

_Santa va a venir y me va a dar regalos, he sido muy buena este año, si quitamos, que desobedecí a mis padres para ir al Portal, convencí a Rachel que me acompañara, que pegara a Sam, que le puse polvos pica-pica a la ropa de Sam, que llamé muggle a mi profesora de lengua cuando me dijo que decir que es imposible que Voldemort me hizo un obliviate para olvidarme de que había que entregar los deberes, que convenciera a Puck de que sería divertido echar avena en los zapatos de Sam, también le pegué un chicle a Rachel y luego me reí cuando tuve que cortarse el pelo y tenía un pequeña calva, ¡Oh eso fue muy divertido!, también convencí a Brittany que cogiera todas las galletas de su casa y me las diera, y, bueno… otras cosas… pero no creo que eso cuente como ser mala… si quitamos todo eso, me he portado muy bien._

_Hoy hemos celebrado Nochebuena con todos aunque Jacob, Rachel y Puck sean judíos, creo que es porque Santana no lo es y por ello están acostumbrados a celebrarlo._

_Hemos comido mucho. Pollo al horno y puré de patatas y galletas y tarta…_

_Santana, Brittany y yo nos vamos a quedar en la habitación de Rachel y Sam, Puck y Jake en la habitación de estos últimos que tienen en la casa de los Berry._

_Brittany y Santana duermen en la misma cama, están ya dormidas… Rachel está a mi lado, no sé si está dormida, ella estaba muy emocionada por Navidad así que no sé si se ha dormido._

_¡Se ha girado hacia mí! ¿Qué hago? Está despierta, me está mirando, creo que dejaré de escribir._

_Rachel se acaba de quedar dormida, son las dos de la mañana ya…_

_Ha sido una conversación muy incómoda, ella me ha preguntado cosas muy personales…_

_Intentó hablar conmigo del accidente._

_Me prometió que ella no me culpaba._

_Me preguntó si la quería._

_Me preguntó por qué no éramos amigas._

_Me preguntó si ya había dado mi primer beso._

_Me preguntó si no tenía miedo a volver al Portal._

_Yo no respondí a ninguna, simplemente la miré y la mandé a dormir._

_Después cambió de tema, me habló de que había pedido un videojuego para que jugáramos juntas, también habló sobre que Brittany intentó convencerla de robar todas las galletas y no sé qué más…_

_La dejé de escuchar después de la palabra galletas, solo sonreía y asentía…_

_Tengo mucho sueño, pero es divertido ver a Rachel dormir…_

_He escuchado un ruido… Unas risas, deben ser nuestros padres que han salido a beber seguro, vaya, papá se ha caído porque he escuchado como el señor Puckerman y el señor Berry se ríen de él. ¡Quiero verlo! Pero si bajo me la cargo, me castigarán, creo que mejor me voy a dormir._

_Buenas noches._


End file.
